Pokemon Black and White 2
by Jrac
Summary: This is the adventures of Nate and Rosa! The plot is basically the Black and White 2 story line. Hope you enjoy!
1. Starter Pokemon

**Hi! My name is Jrac and this is my 1st story. It will be about Nate and Rosa (B&W2 main protagonists), and their adventures through Unova! They will NOT be traveling together, and in this chapter, it will follow Nate, and next, it will follow Rosa, and so on. Do you know those harlequins in the houses in Virbank and Castelia City? Well, I'm going to base it on the harlequins of Blaze Black and Volt White 2, where they give you a special starter based on the season, but for me, I will do it based on your starter like those monkeys. The Pokemon will be based off of the trailer, or at least the Pokemon we saw IN the trailer, and Rosa is gonna be Hugh's sister also! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I write FANfictions, and I'm the creator of Pokemon! No I'm not. I would have billions of dollars and be clubbing all day and night if I was the owner of it. :D**

This is how the dialogue will go!

Character Dialogue: "This is how the character dialogue will go!"

Character's Mind Dialogue: 'This is how the character's mind dialogue will go!'

That's pretty much it, lets go on with the story!

It was a normal Winter day in Aspertia Town. Someone is walking down to there house. It is grey, with a teal roof. She walks towards her house, but watches a snowflake drift away to the ground and melt to its death. She picks up her xtranceiver to pick up a call.

"Ohh! Aurea Juniper! It's been so long!" the person said. "What? You want to give my child a Pokemon and a Pokedex! Oh, and Natalie's (Rosa's mom) child a Pokemon and Pokedex too! Sounds great! Thank you! So who's delivering it? Bianca? She has a big green hat and a purse (I forgot the 2nd part of the description of Bianca), OK! Thank you!"  
She walks into her home.

"NAATE! ROSAAA!" the person exclaimed. That yell made Nate and Rosa hearts jump as high as a Blaziken (heck yea Pokemon similes).  
"Save your games! You're going on an adventure!" Nate, the boy who had brown shaggy hair, a red visor with a black and white pokeball on it, a blue jacket that is zipped up with about 5 inches unzipped, grey sweatshorts, black and teal skinny pant that went down to his ankle, and red sneakers, spoke up first.

"Wha?" Nate asked confused. Rosa, who had long brown hair and two "donut" pony tails, a pink and white visor, a bow tied up of her bra straps behind her neck, a grey and white long sleeved shirt with a pink and black pokeball on the chest of it, a yellow skirt, black skinny pants, and white sneakers, punched Nate on the shoulder.

"She means we're getting Pokemon!" Rosa said annoyed. Nate put some thought into it, and finally realized it.

"Ohhh"

"Yup!"

"A girl named Bianca is giving you a Pokemon and a Pokedex! She has blond hair, and large green cap!" Nate's mom said.

"Okay, lets go Rosa!" Nate exclaimed while holding on to Rosa's wrist and charging out the door.

"Hugh! Hugh!" Nate said as he ran up to a boy and a little girl. The boy had blue spiked up hair, a red and white jacket, black gloves, a white, red and black fanny pack, blue sweat pants, and red and black sneakers.

"Yeah Nate?" Hugh asked

"Me and Rosa are getting our own Pokemon!" Nate exclaimed. Hugh jumped up and down in exitement.

"No way! Finally! It's boring around here cause there isn't much Pokemon trainers!" Hugh said.

"But first we got find her..." Rosa interrupted...

"Her?" Hugh asked.

"The person giving us our Pokemon!"

"Oh"

"Wanna come with us and see us get our Pokemon?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" Hugh replied

The three walked up to every building, having Hugh say he went to all of them. They finally stopped at a stairway which leads to Aspertia City's beautiful view.

"Of course! She must be sight seeing!" Hugh said

"Yup! Hopefully!" Nate said. They walked up the stairs to find a girl with blond hair and a big green hat looking at the view.

"Ooooooh! So prettyyyyy!" the girl said.

"Excuse me, ugh, Bianca?" Rosa and Nate said. That startled the girl.

"Oh sorry hi! How do you know my name? Anyway, do you know anybody named Nate and Rosa?" Bianca asked.

"..."

"Ohhh! Your Nate and Rosa!" Bianca said. "In here, are your new partners!" She took at a cylinder looking thing and pushed a button. It opened up and showed 3 pokeballs with a sticker of the Pokemon on them.

"Don't want to copy Hugh..." Nate told Rosa. He picked Tepig, leaving Rosa with Snivy.

"Great! Here are your Pokedex!" Bianca said as she handed Nate and Rosa their Pokedex. Hugh walked up to them as they got it.

"Hey! You got your Pokemon!" Hugh said, he then noticed the red and pink devices in their hands. "What's that?"

"Those are the Pokedex! They can register all the data of a Pokemon once you see them!" Bianca said. "It's like an electronic encyclopedia!"

"Please, please PLEASE LET ME HAVE ONE!" Hugh begged.

Bianca sweatdropped. "Ugh... Okay! Good thing I had 3 on me! The more the merrier!" she said as she handed Hugh a black pokedex.

"Awesome!" Hugh said

'This reminds me of when I first got my Pokemon 2 years ago.' thought Bianca with a tear in her eye.

"How about you have a Pokemon battle!" Bianca suggested. "It will be so much fun!"

"Ok! I'll go against Hugh first!" Nate said as he released Tepig from his poke-ball.

"I'll beat your Tepig with my Oshawott I raised from an egg!" Hugh exclaimed as he released Oshawott. He was the first to order his command. "Oshawott, tackle attack!" Oshawott started to rush towards Tepig to tackle it.

"Jump and try to land on Oshawott!" Nate commanded. Tepig jumped causing Oshawott to pump into a pole. Tepig, still in the air, is aiming itself to slam into Oshawott.

"Roll out of the way then tackle!" Hugh ordered. Oshawott got out of the way, and as soon as Tepig landed, Oshawott tackled Tepig, having him crash into a fence.

"Now, finish with tackle!" Hugh commanded. Oshawott rushed towards Tepig, struggling to get up.

"Try to get out of the way Tepig!" Nate said worried. Tepig tried to get out of the way, but with the lack of energy, it got tackled, and knocked unconscious.

"NO!" Nate said as he ran up to Tepig worried. Bianca came up from behind with a Max Revive.

"Whats that?" Nate asked worried.

"Oh this? It's a Max Revive" Bianca said. "It revives your Pokemon, AND heals up all of its HP, unlike a regular Revive." She slipped the Max Revive into Tepig's mouth, and it awoke from its unconsciousness, full of energy.

"Tepig! You're okay!" Nate said happily. "I'll try to win all my battles so you and my future pokemon don't got hurt, OK?" Tepig replied with a nod, happy.

While he was talking with Tepig, he noticed that Hugh and Rosa we're battling.

"Snivy, run around Oshawott to try and confuse it!" Rosa ordered. Snivy obeyed, and with it's amazing speed at only Level 5, he ran around Oshawott causing it to get dizzy. "Now's our chance! Use Scratch!" Snivy ran towards Oshawott with it's claws.

"Quick, try to counter with Tackle!" Hugh commanded. Oshawott was connfused, so he tackled at the ground, causing some damage. Snivy came up from behind and scratched as hard as she could, knocking Oshawott unconscious.

"Yeah!" Rosa exclaimed happily. "We won!"

"Well, let's see if you can win against me!" Nate said as he stood a distance from Rosa.

Rosa snorted. "Please! You couldn't beat Hugh, and I beat him!"

"Well, I have a type advantage!" Nate pointed out.

"Bleh, whatever!"

"Let's do this Tepig!" Nate said as he released Tepig.

"Come on Snivy, lets be 2 and 0!" Rosa said.

**Yeah! 1st Chapter, DONE! Now that it's winter break for me, I'll try to post a chapter EVERY day! Woo! Hopefully you enjoyed, and R&R!**


	2. Nate vs Rosa

**Hi! Chapter 2! I'm feeling alright tonight, and decided to make the 2nd chapter right after I made the 1st! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me?! Own Pokemon?! In my dreams... *cries in corner***

"Snivy, scratch!" Rosa commanded. Snivy rushed towards Tepig with about to scratch.

"Stay in place!" Nate said. Tepig, confused, obeyed it's master.

'Heh! Easy win!' thought Rosa.

Snivy was rushing towards Tepig at a fast speed.

'Just a couple more inches...' Nate thought. "Now! Ember!" Tepig obeyed, as it shot little flames out of it's mouth (going Gen 1-Gen 4), and shot into Snivy. Snivy dodged almost all of them, but one tiny spark of fire touched it. Snivy grinned, but jumped up and down is that little flame burst into fire, engulfing Snivy in flames.

"Now, Tackle then Ember!" Nate commanded. Tepig rushed towards Snivy, and smacked it with it's head, and as it was flying towards the fence, Tepig shot Ember at it, causing even more damage!

"Snivy!" Rosa yelled worried. Smoke was covering Snivy, and as the smoke dispersed, Snivy was standing there, limping. It would be able to go down with just a flick. Nate and Tepig were astonished at the defense of Snivy.

"Now, Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Rosa ordered. Snivy begain 360ing, causing a tornado of leaves, and shot it at Tepig. Tepig tried to run away, but was stopped as Snivy trapped him in place with Vine Whip. Tepig took a critical hit and ALL the damage of the Leaf Tornado, leaving just a sliver of energy left.

"Finish this off with another Leaf Tornado!" Rosa ordered. Snivy 360 spun again, and shot a Leaf Tornado at Snivy, also trapping him with Vine Whip.

'Just what I wanted to happen.' Nate thought.

"Tepig, burn Snivy's vines with Ember!" Nate ordered. Tepig shot flames at the vines, causing it to burn, and Snivy letting go of Tepig. "Now, grab on to the vines with your teeth, and throw it into the Leaf Tornado!" Tepig bit into the vines, and tried to sling Snivy into the tornado.

"You control your own vines, Snivy, retract it, then Scratch Tepig!" Rosa said. Snivy tried to retract, but Tepig's was too strong, and was flinged into the Leaf Tornado, causing it to get knocked unconscious.

"Yeah!" Nate exclaimed. He walked over to Rosa who was standing over where Snivy was knocked unconscious, and handed a hand to her. "Good fight you put up back there. I'm glad to have you as a rival!"

Rosa looked up at Nate, and shook his hand. From this day on, Nate and Rosa we're rivals.

**Okay, well the 2nd chapter is done! I'll post the 3rd one tommorow! Take care!**


End file.
